


A Welcome Reprieve

by MyFirstistheFourth



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Awkward Harry, Beach Sex, Flirtatious Charlie, Frottage, Hand Jobs, Humor, M/M, Oral Sex, Questionable Applications of Sunscreen, Romance, Swimming
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-15
Updated: 2018-01-15
Packaged: 2019-03-05 02:40:31
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,001
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13378386
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MyFirstistheFourth/pseuds/MyFirstistheFourth
Summary: *Written for the 2017 Weasley's Jumpers Mini-Fest on LJ*Harry needs a break while Charlie wants to help a friend. They both get more than they planned on.





	A Welcome Reprieve

 

{*} {*} {*}

 

They arrived on a windswept cliff overlooking the ocean; the cool breeze bringing a sigh of relief to Harry’s lips and a smile to Charlie’s.

 

“There’s only one rule while we are here.” Harry glanced up, a small furrow creasing his brow.

 

“No talking about  _ any _ of that stuff,” Charlie waved absently, indicating all they had left behind, “while we are here.”

 

“What do we talk about then?”

 

Charlie shrugged, his smile growing even broader. “Well, there’s you and I. Figure we can find enough about ourselves to carry on a conversation. I mean, I know I can.” He gave Harry a wink, jerking his head towards the edge of the cliff. 

 

Harry hesitated until he noticed the beginning of a path disappearing down the cliffside. Charlie had been so good to offer him this break from the blistering heat of the hottest summer in Britain’s history and his apparently ever-growing responsibilities. It didn’t hurt that he found himself a bit infatuated with his companion either...more than a bit; at times, Harry thought Charlie might return his interest.  Not that either of them had acted on it...yet. 

 

They soon arrived at a pristine beach, devoid of anyone save themselves. But Charlie didn’t head for the water, he turned, continuing across the warm sand towards a small copse of trees that grew where the cliff curved down towards the water. Harry followed without question as Charlie disappeared into the shade of the thicket, understanding dawning when they emerged into a secluded cove several minutes later. They were sheltered on all sides by the trees, the rocky cliff, and the ocean itself.

 

Charlie led them halfway down the private beach before turning to Harry. “Well, what do you think?”

 

Harry considered the soft roar of the waves crashing on the sand, the gentle breeze cooling his overheated skin, and most importantly the solitude. He was positively beaming when he replied, “It’s perfect. Thank you, Charlie”

 

“I’m glad you like it,” Charlie said, smiling softly and holding Harry’s gaze a moment too long before turning away, rubbing one hand self-consciously over his neck. “Shall we unpack before we hit the water?” Harry merely nodded and they set to work, situating their things quickly. 

 

Holding up his swimsuit, Harry look curiously at Charlie. “Didn’t you bring your suit?”

 

Charlie grinned reaching for the button at his waist and Harry’s eyes widened comically. “I just put it on under my clothes. Saves time really.” He made short work of his shorts, pushing them over his firm arse and down muscular legs then kicking them off in the sand. Without slowing, he grabbed the hem of his t-shirt and whipped it off over his head. 

 

Harry let his gaze rake over Charlie’s perfectly proportioned form, taking in as much as he could. He had always thought of Charlie as the fittest of the Weasley brothers, but he had never had the opportunity to see quite so much of him unclothed. When he saw what Charlie considered a swimsuit, his mouth went quite dry and there was a sudden tension in his groin he was loath to address just now. The suit, if it could be called that, was small, black, and tight, hugging the swell of Charlie’s arse and doing nothing to disguise his endowment.

 

“Yeah.” Harry’s voice came out low and hoarse causing him to swallow and clear his throat. “I should have thought of that. I’ll, uhm...I’ll need to change.”

 

“Go right ahead. No one to worry about here. Unless you want to count me, that is?” Charlie winked saucily.

 

The suggestive wink made Harry breathless with hope, but he froze wondering how to respond, the tips of his ears going red with embarrassment. He must have been gaping like a fish or something equally unattractive because Charlie coughed slightly and faced the ocean, pointedly  _ not _ looking.  _ Way to go, Potter! Can’t even handle basic flirting. _ Harry shook himself out of his stupor; quickly shucking his jeans and pants to slip on his suit, trying to rearrange himself so his semi-aroused state would not be noticeable. 

 

“All set.”

 

Charlie glanced over only to exclaim. “Blimey, Harry! Don’t you ever get outside?” He reached down to rummage in the small bag he had brought while Harry looked uncertainly at himself. “Good thing I thought to bring this along. You wouldn’t have been very happy if I had let you burn.” Charlie straightened brandishing a bottle of lotion.

 

“You’re whiter than Mum’s best china,” he declared, opening the bottle to squirt a dollop of thick cream into his palm.

 

Stepping behind Harry, he began to spread the stuff smoothly over Harry’s shoulders and back without further comment.

 

Harry flushed a most unflattering shade of red as Charlie’s large hands moved across his body.  _ It’s just one bloke helping out another, it’s not sexual in the least. _ Harry kept telling himself that as Charlie stepped closer, his breath gusting warmly over Harry’s neck and sending a shiver down his spine. The glide of Charlie’s hands slowed, becoming almost sensual as they retraced their path making certain every inch of Harry’s pale skin was covered, sliding down Harry’s flanks and along his waist before Charlie pulled away to get more lotion. 

 

Harry tried to ignore Charlie’s touch as he argued with his suddenly willful prick.  _ Couldn’t pick any other time to lose control, eh? Of course not! The first time we’re alone with him and you have to pop up like a ruddy jack-in-the-box!   _ Harry mentally shook his head. _ Charlie is just being nice. Now Behave! _ Harry closed his eyes, willing his body not to react as Charlie knelt to begin on the back of his legs, calloused fingertips slipping beneath the edge of his suit to brush the crease where arse met thigh, tickling the inside of Harry’s thighs and forcing him to bite back a groan. 

 

When Charlie shuffled around to start on his front, Harry finally found his voice.  “I can...I-I can do the rest.”

 

Charlie glanced up from where he knelt in front of Harry, providing far too much fodder for his fertile mind at that point. “You sure? I don’t mind.”

 

_ Bloody hell! Is he trying to kill me? _

 

There was no way Charlie could miss Harry’s near-full erection; it was practically slapping him in the face at this point. “I’m sure. You go ahead and I’ll be there in a sec.” 

 

The briefest flicker of disappointment crossed his face before Charlie shrugged good-naturedly, leaping to his feet and tossing the bottle to Harry. “Suit yourself.” He headed for the water with an easy jog and Harry couldn’t stop watching until he had disappeared beneath the waves. Popping back up an instant later, his ginger hair now a dark auburn plastered to his head. “Get a move on!” 

 

Harry rubbed the sunscreen on as fast as he could, eager for the coolness of the water against his skin, not to mention the water would hide any further inopportune responses. Soon he was wading out to meet Charlie in the chest high water. It was a novel sensation for Harry, feeling the ebb and flow of the waves around him. He had swum in rivers, pools, lakes, and ponds but had yet to experience any ocean. His brief time at Shell Cottage during the War hadn’t allowed for the luxury of swimming. He was grinning from ear to ear when he drew alongside Charlie, already feeling his tension dissipating.

 

“This is brilliant! Thanks again for bringing me.”

 

“You’re welcome. You needed this and I’m happy I could help you unwind.”

 

Harry was feeling almost giddy with relief from the heat. Ducking beneath the waves to wet his hair, he came up with a well-aimed splash at Charlie, hitting him square in the face.

 

“Why you little…” Charlie’s words trailed off into a growl as he lunged for Harry who ducked again, trying to elude the onslaught. The next few minutes devolved into a raucous water fight filled with shouts and laughter; it was no wonder they failed to notice a larger wave building rapidly towards the shore until it crashed over them. 

 

Harry ended up flailing wildly, unable to tell up from down as the massive wave tumbled him over and over. His lungs were ready to burst as he fought to regain the surface. Just when spots began to dance before his eyes, strong arms wrapped around his waist and pulled.

 

Harry broke the surface with a gasp, grabbing blindly for his rescuer, unwilling to lose the solid contact. He needn’t have worried as the arms tightened and drew him close. Harry clung to those broad shoulders, his forehead pressed against Charlie’s firm chest as he coughed, drawing in great gulps of air. It took a moment to realize that Charlie was breathing just as hard himself.

 

“Are you alright?” Charlie’s voice came out low and tense.

 

Harry raised his head, opening his eyes at last to see the concern written plainly across Charlie’s face. “I think so...not used to the ocean...took me by surprise.” Harry panted through his broken reply.

 

Charlie did not release Harry, but one hand came up to brush the wet hair back from Harry’s face. “Ron always said you were danger prone but blimey!”

 

Harry huffed a soft laugh and shrugged, “S’right.” Charlie stared at Harry incredulously, his gaze intense to the point of awkwardness. Harry squirmed, certain he had said the wrong thing, figuring he should remove himself from Charlie’s embrace. But Charlie’s arms only tightened further in response; a pained noise escaping just before his lips met Harry’s.

 

Harry was startled but it passed rapidly. Charlie’s kiss lit his body on fire. He followed the dictates of his own body and pressed himself more firmly against his companion, beginning to return the kiss just as Charlie pulled away.

 

“Christ, Harry! I’m sorry. I shouldn’t have...not like that...but...if I hadn’t reached you...if I’d never...no chance.” Harry listened intently, managing to follow what Charlie was saying. He finally reached up, stilling the babbling by placing his fingertips against Charlie’s lips.

 

“Do it again.” Harry’s breathy tone was certain and inviting.

 

Charlie’s eyes widened in surprise, studying Harry’s expectant expression, before breaking into a slow smile. “With pleasure.” His free hand came back up to cup Harry’s jaw, tilting his face up as Charlie connected their mouths once more.

 

Harry’s eyes closed as Charlie’s lips moved over his, pressing and sucking gently until Harry responded in kind. It was nothing like the snogs he had had before. Charlie was firm and insistent, knowing exactly what he wanted and how to go about getting it. When his tongue caressed Harry’s bottom lip, Harry opened to him with a soft moan. Harry clasped his hands behind Charlie’s neck, feeling himself harden against the firm abdomen while they explored each other’s mouths. An entirely different tension was building between them as he felt Charlie’s erection nudging his upper thigh.

 

When Charlie sucked Harry’s tongue hard, Harry could not stop the jerk of his hips. Charlie groaned, his free hand moving quickly to Harry’s arse, pulling their groins together and grinding hard. Then it was Harry’s turn to moan as he wrapped his legs around Charlie’s waist, instinctively beginning to rut in time with Charlie. Harry had never felt anything like this, the pleasure was nearly overwhelming. He reveled in every new sensation as the kiss grew hungrier.

 

Charlie pulled back with another groan. “Harry...I want…” He paused. “Have you ever been with a guy?”

 

Harry was already shaking his head, “Haven’t been with anyone, only a couple of snogs really. Bit busy you know.”

 

“Bugger!” The exclamation was followed by silence as Charlie considered Harry. His hand was still kneading Harry’s arse and Harry continued the rock against him steadily. “I want...more, Harry. More than just this...with you. It doesn’t have to be everything right now, we can go slow. If you’re interested, that is.”

 

Harry couldn’t stop his soft huff of laughter, “I’d say I’m pretty interested at this point.” He kissed Charlie lightly. “What did you have in mind?”  Charlie merely beamed in response, waggling his eyebrows suggestively as he began to trudge through the water with Harry still held firmly in his grasp.

 

Harry didn’t have long to wonder as they sank to their towels, limbs tangling together while they thrust against each other with increasing fervor and their kisses became heated, moving to taste each other at will.

 

Charlie’s fingers played along the waist of Harry’s trunks. “I want to touch you.”

 

“Only if I get to return the favour.”

 

“As if I would deny myself  _ that _ pleasure,” Charlie leered. 

 

Gryffindors that they were, both men stripped themselves bare, lying side by side to look their fill before reaching forward. 

 

Harry shuddered as Charlie’s calloused palm circled his prick first. “Mmm...fits my hand perfectly,” Charlie declared as he began to stroke Harry slowly from root to tip. “I can’t wait to taste you.”

 

Harry moaned, fighting not to close his eyes and just enjoy what Charlie was doing to him. He eyed Charlie’s cock, long and thick, twitching with the thrum of his heart. He had never desired something the way he did Charlie’s cock at that moment. Harry slid two fingers down the length of the shaft, then back up to the moist head where he smeared the moisture he saw with his thumb; a small smile quirking the corner of his mouth at the low shuddering moan that received from Charlie. He finally began to work the shaft with his hand, though honestly, he thought he would need two hands to make a proper job of it. Now engaged with their mutual tasks, they resumed kissing, hips rocking as they worked each other to a fever pitch.

 

“Wait! Wait.” Charlie stopped abruptly. “I’m not gonna last, Harry. I’ve thought about this for too long.” Harry’s eyebrows shot up in surprise. “Can we try something else?”

 

Harry was inexperienced but he trusted Charlie, shrugging as he replied, “Okay.”

Charlie smiled, pushing up to his knees to search for something, his erection bobbing freely. Harry had a sudden urge and no reason to deny himself so he leaned forward, licking the leaking slit lightly before closing his lips around the swollen head. He hummed softly but only managed to suckle once before Charlie cried out and fell squarely on his arse. 

 

“You’re a ruddy minx you are!” Charlie exclaimed loudly but his smile never wavered. “Found it.” He held up the bottle of sunscreen, now warmed from the sun. Scooting over to kneel between Harry’s legs, Charlie squirted out some lotion and slathered it over himself before pushing Harry back down, reaching to do the same to him. He tossed the bottle carelessly over his shoulder, eyeing Harry with undisguised hunger as he slotted his hips between those pale thighs. 

 

Harry gasped as their pricks slid against each other and quickly got the idea as Charlie rested his weight on his elbows on either side of Harry. Harry thought perhaps it should feel strange but he felt completely natural as he brought his legs up, hooking them over Charlie’s hips and locking his ankles over the taut arse as Charlie began to thrust against him. The wet glide of their hot, hard cocks was easily the best thing Harry had felt to date, causing him to moan loudly as their pleasure built rapidly. Reaching up, he curled his arms up and over Charlie’s shoulders keeping them close as they rocked in short sharp thrusts. 

 

Charlie was grunting with every push forward, driving the breath from Harry in soft huffs as they moved; cocks bumping and sliding together, movements aided now by their sun-slicked skin as they lay upon the warm sands beneath the blazing sun.

 

Harry began to tilt his hips up for better contact just as Charlie sped up, their mutual need growing urgent. Harry came first, spilling between their bellies with a loud shout. Charlie growled low in his throat, thrusting hard against Harry’s spasming cock and coming soon after. They remained locked in their mutual embrace while the aftershocks coursed through their bodies but eventually Charlie rolled off to lay on his back beside Harry. At length, he spoke.

 

“You know, this honestly wasn’t what I had planned when I offered to bring you here...but I can’t say I’m sorry either.”

 

Harry was quiet for several moments, taking stock of himself and how he felt. “I’m not sorry either. Not at all. In fact…” Harry stretched himself out for a minute before he curled into Charlie’s side. “This is the most relaxed I have been in ages.” He pushed himself forward and gave Charlie a brief kiss. “Thank you. Now, do you promise to bring me here again if I need it?” Harry asked with a soft smile and a wink.

 

“We can come here anytime you want, Harry. And we can  _ come _ here anytime you want...as often as you want, any way you want. I will always agree to that.” Charlie was smiling his scoundrel’s smile and Harry couldn’t help laughing in return. Suddenly, the things awaiting him back home didn’t seem nearly so daunting. Not when he knew he had Charlie to help him.

 

Harry stood, offering Charlie his hand. “What do you say we hit the water and clean off then I might see just how much you are  _ up _ for.”

 

Charlie took the offered hand and stood as well, a serious expression on his face. “Always up for a challenge, me.” He broke into a grin and winked as he slapped Harry’s arse firmly before dashing for the water, Harry right behind him.

 

Their suits lay forgotten on the sand beside their rumpled towels and their laughter echoed across the cove. The day was young, their relationship new, and the future had never looked brighter.

 

{*} {*} {*}

  
  
  
  



End file.
